Immortelle fille de Valars
by Dans-mes-reves
Summary: Immortelle. Magnifique. Puissante. Meilleure amie d'une des dernières représentantes de son espèce. Reine d'un peuple légendaire, Kementari décide de de rendre au conseil d'Elrond car elle sent le mal avancer et qu'elle souhaite faire quelque chose. Et si cela peut la sortir de son ennui habituel... et bien c'est tant mieux. Suite à l'intérieur, pas assez de place là.
1. Immortelle fille de Valars

Immortelle. Magnifique. Puissante. Meilleure amie d'une des dernières représentantes de son espèce. Reine d'un peuple légendaire, Kementari décide de de rendre au conseil d'Elrond car elle sent le mal avancer et qu'elle souhaite faire quelque chose. Et si cela peut la sortir de son ennui habituel... et bien c'est tant mieux. C'est donc comme ça qu'elle se retrouve embarquée, accompagnée de sa meilleure amie très spéciale, dans la quête de destruction de l'anneau de Sauron. Mais qui sait... L'amour peut être trouvé par tous, même ceux qui furent maudits par le destin.

-L'univers et beaucoup de

personnages appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien. Mais Kementari, Mya et le peuple des elfes de lune ainsi que quelques autres personnages sont de ma création. Et je n'accepterai en aucun cas qu'on me plagie. Sinon je vais chercher Legolas pour qu'il vous tire dessus;).


	2. Comment menacer la garde dès son arrivée

Je quittai le palais et mon royaume par la même occasion, pour me rendre à Imladris. Bien que non invitée au conseil prétendument secret sur l'anneau de pouvoir, j'y allais de route façon car tous mes sens exacerbés me criaient la présence du mal qui rampait dans l'ombre du Mordor et parce que je ne pouvais rester les bras croisés à ne rien faire et voir la terre du milieu, les elfes, puis mon peuple se faire décimer. Je continuais de réfléchir très philosophiquement à la situation de notre monde, lorsque j'entendis dans ma tête :

_-C'est bon, t'es pas une philosophe non plus ! Alors arrête de te torturer l'esprit pour ça. Tiens, nous sommes bientôt arrivées._

C'était Mya et sa délicatesse légendaire, ainsi que sa manie désagréable de sauter du coq à l'âne. Et bien sûr, délicatesse légendaire pour son absence, évidemment. Elle me suivait du haut du ciel bleu depuis que j'étais partie, et la seule raison pour laquelle elle n'était pas à côté de moi pendant le trajet (assez pénible je dois dire), c'était parce qu'elle tenait ABSOLUMENT à rester invisible au cas où je serais en danger et qu'elle dût me venir en aide. Mais, premièrement j'aurais su me débrouiller toute seule comme la grande fille que j'étais, et deuxièment, je ne me ferais très certainement pas attaquer parce sinon je l'aurais vu arriver . Et troisièmement, le trajet était très pénible et long alors que j'aurais pu éviter cela en y allant en volant sur son dos. Je voyageais donc sur ma jument, enfin, c'était une Mearas. Elle s'appelait Isil et était entièrement blanche.

En fait, pour reparler de l'anneau, personne ne savait que je venais. Même si j'avais ma place légitime au conseil. J'étais reine après tout.

_-Ça va les chevilles? Et je ne fais qu'assurer ta protection. Excuse-moi de préférer te garder en vie que de songer au confort de ton royal popotin, ô reine suprême._

_-Je n'entends rien..._ Dis-je comme une enfant, tout en me bouchant les oreilles avec mes deux mains, ce qui rendit ma position sur Isil un poil plus compliquée a maintenir. Bah oui quoi, essayez de tenir sur un cheval sans les mains pour vous tenir, tout en étant concentré sur une toute autre chose.

_-Et c'est qui qui se dit sage et intelligente? Pas toi en tout cas..._

_-Je m'en ficheheu... Blablablablabla... Je m'appelle Mya et je suis coincée, je possède la science infuse et ce qui sort de ma bouche n'est rien de plus que la verité à l'état le plus pur._ Singeai-je avec amusement.

_-Attention on arrive, l'irresponsable de service._

En effet, nous étions arrivées mais nous fûmes stoppées par des gardes, pauvres inconscients qu'ils étaient. Nous étions déjà en retard et il fallait encore que ces deux idiots nous arrête NOUS tout particulièrement. Je dis donc gentiment aux gardes que j'étais là pour le conseil spécial et qu'ils devaient aller chercher Elrond pour que je lui parlasse. Et ils me répondirent, moins gentiment, qu'il était en réunion et que je ne pouvais le voir. Et là, je commençai à m'énerver, bien que cela ne soit visible sur mon visage, à part peut-être pour un observateur très perspicace.

-Mais c'est à cette réunion que je dois participer. Dis-je de ma voix la plus froide. Et en plus vous me retardez alors que je suis attendue. Si vous ne m'appelez pas immédiatement Elrond, vous pouvez être sûrs que vous allez en prendre pour votre grade. Un des garde alla donc chercher Elrond, un air passablement effrayé par l'aura oppressante que j'avais fait sortir en même temps que ma voix "spécial réfrigérant".


	3. 2

Chapitre 2 ou faire un pari dangereux avec votre folle de meilleure amie

Pdv Elrond

J'étais en train de penser à la menace que représentait le Mordor et au fait préoccupant que nous ne pourrions abriter plus longtemps l'Anneau de pouvoir à Imladris, cela étant bien trop dangereux, lorsque je me fis déranger par un garde mal à l'aise qui m'annonça :

-Mon seigneur, une elfe demande à vous voir, elle prétend devoir assister à une réunion de la plus haute importance que vous organisez.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Où avait-elle entendu parler de la réunion, qui allait d'ailleurs commencer sous peu. Je n'avais convoqué que certaines personnes et elle n'en faisait certainement pas partie. À moins que... Je soupirai, espérant avoir tort sur l'identité de cette elfe.

-Pouvons-nous nous dépêcher mon seigneur? Elle... Elle avait l'air plutôt sérieuse dans ses... Propos. Le pressa, mine de rien, le jeune soldat.

Finalement, ça pourrait bien être elle. Ces "propos" (insérez menaces entre les guillemets) étaient tout à fait son genre.

Je m'approchai et la vis. C'était bien elle.

-C'est bon, laissez-la passer.

Les gardes me regardèrent avec incompréhension mais obéirent tout de même.

Pdv Kementari.

-C'est bon, laissez-la passer. Dit Elrond à ses gardes après m'avoir vue.

Je leur fis un sourire narquois avant de les dépasser et de suivre le seigneur de la cité qui me conduisait au conseil.

-Comment avez-vous su qu'il y avait un conseil?

-Je sais tout mon cher. Tu devrais le savoir.

Et oui, je ne le vouvoyais pas. Ça vous surprend mon coco ? Je ne vouvoie personne. Sauf mes parents. Mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

-Bon on y va? Lui dis-je en ayant marre d'attendre plantée là telle une pauvre plante verte. (Désolée pour les plantes dans l'assistance, mais il me fallait une victime, alors...)

-Oui, marmona-t-il dans sa barbe (inexistante).

Quand nous arrivâmes sur le lieu du conseil, toutes les personnes présentes se mirent à nous dévisager. En même temps, qui pouvait bien résister à ma beauté évidente? Personne, évidemment.

-Tes chevilles se portent bien ? Pas trop gonflées?

-Ha.Ha.Ha. Très drôle. Bon j'y retourne, sinon ils vont me dévisager encore plus bizarrement.

-Mais tu es bizarre ma chère.

Je coupai là ma conversation mentale avec Mya. Ce qu'elle pouvait être agaçante des fois. Souvent. Tout le temps. Toujours.

-Oui mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes...

-Arrête d'espionner mes pensées!!

-Hum... Non! Rit-elle gaiement.

-Hum... Si! Sinon je te parle plus pendant... très longtemps!!!

-Mais oui, je te crois...

-On verra. Je parie que j'arrive à ne pas te parler pendant deux jours.

-Pari tenu. Combien ?

-Tu fais ce que je veux pendant deux jours.

-Et si je gagne et que tu n'arrives pas à ne pas me parler pendant deux jours, c'est toi qui fait ce que je veux pendant deux jours.

-D'accord. Mais pas de coup bas.

-On a jamais dit ça. Dit Mya avec une trace de malice dans sa voix aiguë.

-Pff... Tu me saoules.

-Oui je sais, c'est un de mes principaux talents.

Je coupai définitivement la conversation pour deux jours, déterminée à gagner. Après tout, la connaissant elle serait capable de me faire faire n'importe quoi. Donc j'avais plutôt intérêt à ne pas perdre.

-...aller porter l'anneau au Mordor. Finit Elrond d'un air préoccupé.

Hum... Il devait avoir demander que quelqu'un portât l'anneau maudit au Mordor. Pas moi en tout cas, c'était au jeune Frodon d'y aller.

Hello, j'ai été longue à publier la suite, j'en suis désolée et j'espère que ça vous a plu. A plus et n'hésitez pas à laissez une review, que ça soit pour commenter sur ce que vous pensez qu'il va se passer, pour critiquer (de manière constructive bien sûr...) ou autre.


End file.
